


Home Is Wherever You Are

by NilesDaughter



Series: Dragon Age Drunk Writing Circle [34]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Correspondence Between Characters, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 18:58:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14455686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NilesDaughter/pseuds/NilesDaughter
Summary: Veleda and Zevran are each counting down the days until they are together again.





	Home Is Wherever You Are

_Mi flora bellísima,_  
You’ll be pleased to know that the recruits are coming along well. Many of them are eager to meet you, and have expressed their disappointment that they are not learning from you directly. They are very dedicated, and those that came here with no prior battle experience have made incredible progress. You are well on your way to rebuilding what forces you lost at Ostagar, mi amor.  
As a recruiter to his commander, I hope your travels have resulted in more numbers you can bring back to Vigil’s Keep.  
As a man to his lover, I desire your swift return. The fortress seems so lonely without you here. I understand that you must tend to your Warden duties, but when it takes you away from Amaranthine for such long periods, it feels like an interference.  
I must keep this brief, but I cannot wait to see you again.  
Para siempre,  
Zevran

* * *

 _Zev-_  
Thank you for keeping me updated on the status of the recruits. I’m glad to hear that they doing well. Hopefully, we can conduct a Joining upon my return. After all, the darkspawn are still a problem that must be taken care of.  
Professionalism aside, I miss you terribly. I feel so out of place at Weisshaupt. Despite the role Alistair and I played in stopping the Blight, some of the older Wardens here don’t seem to take us very seriously due to our age. Alistair has been a pillar of support, but I wish you were here with me. I always feel more grounded with you around.  
I’m counting down the days until I return to Amaranthine. Until I return to you.  
-Your beloved V.

* * *

Veleda had barely allowed her mount to come to a full stop before she was slipping out of her saddle. Practically throwing the reins into the stable boy’s face, she tore across the courtyard. If she had timed her arrival right, Zevran would still be overseeing the training of the recruits before they took a break for the midday meal.

Much to her relief, she had been correct. She paused at the edge of the training grounds, watching as Zevran helped a teenaged elf correct her grip on her dagger handle. From this distance, Veleda had no idea what he was saying, but she assumed he was passing along some advice that he had learned from his time as a Crow.

Finally, Zevran turned away from the recruit and looked in Veleda’s direction. His eyes lit up and he started running towards her.

A grin spread across her face and she sprinted forward to meet him halfway.

They crashed into each other, both wrapping their arms around the other in a tight embrace, lips meeting in a clumsy yet passionate kiss.

Veleda was home.


End file.
